


Cheating

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't work-related, but it is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> Written on 12 August 2008 in response to [leela_cat](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Charlie: leather, wind, and heat_.

The leather of the saddle was comfortable. The wind whipping through his hair was exhilarating. The heat of Charlie's body seeping into his own as he clung to him astride their dragon mount was joy, itself.

Harry could never complain about his hols; Charlie always made them perfect. His welcome was physical. His touch wasn't hesitant. His lips weren't soft. His cock, so hard and smooth as it thrust inside of him, hit just the right spot, again and again. And Harry needed him, needed this, and Charlie understood.

There were never any goodbyes, just see-you-next-times, and Harry was grateful.


End file.
